


Fade slowly

by Minirose96



Series: Black and White [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, F/M, Loss of color, Seeing in color, Soulmates, black and white, connected drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirose96/pseuds/Minirose96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d heard many people say that the colors fade slowly as you slowly slip out of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed, a bit of extra to the Seeing In Color Drabble.

She’d heard many people say that the colors fade slowly as you slowly slip out of love.

If only that had been true.

The reality was so much worse. Or perhaps, better, depending on how one looked at it. If it had faded slowly, it would have forced her to witness the slow decent of her feelings. Since it had happened so quickly, Molly had barely noticed the absence until later that night.

It was like quitting cold turkey, in a way.

_Sorry your engagement’s over, though I’m thankful for the lack of a ring._

She thought those were the words that had destroyed her, but in reality, it was before that.

She had seen nothing when she slapped him. Nothing but black and white.

Why did the man she loved have to be such a heartless, cruel man?

No, she didn’t love him. Not anymore.

She should have never started in the first place.

Stupid, foolish woman.

Molly didn’t cry.

She’d spent too long doing so for that man.

Sherlock Holmes.

Her color.

Her black and white curse.


End file.
